


Dreaming of you

by Kiwi_Tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Byakugan, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Idiots in Love, Mild Sexual Content, Peeping, Perversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Tuesday/pseuds/Kiwi_Tuesday
Summary: Ao escorts his Mizukage to Konoha, while he is in the village he comes across an old friend.
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Kudos: 2





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, hello again. I wanted to post this for so long, anyways here!

She's at it again, being strangely kind. 

No matter how ridiculous his Mizukage's desires were Ao fulfilled them, even if that included giving her a piggyback ride. Ao sighed again as she pointed to the direction of the Hokage's Tower. Mei wore her Kage hat while she rode Ao's back. She loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. Ao had his arms holding her legs to keep her up. The arrival was the most embarrassing part of their journey. They arrived with Mei still on his back and Ao blushing in awkwardness. 

Ao escorted her professionally, with their arms wrapped around one another they entered the doors of Tsunade's office. Not even five seconds after walking in, they began chatting about their troubles and men. "Ao go ahead and roam about the village while I discuss business with Lady Hokage." Mei insisted. Ao nodded and headed out of the office and into the halls. Once he managed to make it out of the tower, he didn't know where to go. 

"So your the guy who is the Mizukage's body guard, I've heard a lot about you." A voice was heard behind him. Ao turned around and saw a tall man with waist lenght, spiky white hair. Instantly the person came into his mind, "Master Jiraiya" Ao said in a questioning voice. "Yeah, and if I remember correctly you're Lord Ao." Jiraiya asked, hesitant while he rubbed the back of his head. Ao nodded with a smile, he remembered when he came across Jiraiya during a mission. Jiraiya remembered when Ao was just twenty years old and he was forty years old. Now he could see that Ao was about thirty years old since he had seen him. 

"Long time no see, huh?" Jiraiya said smiling and patting the hunter nin's back. Finally Ao could feel like a man for once. With the Mizukage, all Ao would hear were gossiping marriage. Ao was more at ease with another man in his presence. 

They walked around the leaf village for some time until they came across a bar. Ao couldn't remember the last time he drank since becoming the Mizukage's aid and bodyguard. "Do you drink?" Jiraiya asked while sitting himself down on a bar stool. Ao looked at him with a questioning face, "Lady Mei would never allow me to drink in her presence." Ao said plainly. "Oh then now's your chance!" The sannin grinned and passed Ao a 'filled to the rim cup' of sake. 

Ao didn't expect such a full cup, but he took it anyways. Feeling the alcohol burn down his throat he felt better drink by drink. No longer than twenty minutes Ao was buzz, meanwhile Jiraiya was drunk at his side. After leaving the bar to continue showing Ao around the village Jiraiya stopped at a nearby bathhouse. He grinned and gestured Ao to come to his side. 

"Hmm?" Ao hummed, while he held the Icha Icha Paradise book in his hand. Pervert must have been reading it before they stopped. Ao looked up at the sage trying to poke his head above the top of the wall. Ao noticed his eyes widening, and a light blush covering his face. 

"It's the Mizukage and Tsunade!" He said with an exciting voice. Ao's head shot up from the book, the mention of the Mizukage surprised him somehow. His perverted side got the best of him, Ao ran up to Jiraiya and looked up at him. 

"No, she can still sense my presence lingring, let's go!" Ao pulled Jiraiya. "Oh, come on. I know you've always wanted to see that perfect body." Jiraiya smirked. The top portion of Ao's face went red, "N-No!, I'd never think of Lady Mei like that!" Ao covered his red face and squealed while swinging his body back and fourth, much like a teenage girl madly in love. 

Jiraiya leaned closer to Ao and whispered in his ear, "Imagine that beauty right in front of you, right there begging you to touch her." Ao's eyes widened as his mind unintentionally created an amazing image of her. His ears were red, and his face was a blushing mess. He didn't realize it but he was drooling too. 

"Byakugan!" Was Ao's response, his eye sight went through many walls before meeting the two female Kage. He didn't have enough time to tell Jiraiya anything because he felt lightheaded and fainted. 

His eye sight was terrible, but he managed to get it back into focus to see both of the Kage and Jiraiya standing above him. "Ao?" Mei asked with a towel wrapped around her body, Ao noticed the outlines of her breasts. He could also see the Hokage's. More blood ran down his nose but before he could pass out again Jiraiya slapped him. Groaning he got up from the ground and dusted his clothes off. 

Jiraiya carried Ao all the way back to the Hokage's tower. The lightheaded feeling still lingered in his head, the images his mind summed up along with what he saw made him blush again. Blushing like an idiot Ao rested on the sage's back. "Ao, are you blushing?" Mei tilted her head, literally the first time she's ever been concerned about him openly. 

Ao turned his head to face her, still blushing he spoke, "Oh no, it's probably the fall." He waved off while smiling. Tsunade got a reservation for the two of them in a nearby inn. Ao felt slightly better than before, his headache lowered and his drunkeness wore off. "I'm sorry, I left all this up to you Lady Mizukage." Ao lowered his head in guilt. 

Mei turned around and put her hand on the back of his head, making her forehead and his forehead to touch. "It's okay Ao." She smiled, Ao's saddening expression changed to a shocked one. She let his head go and instead grabbed a hold of his hand. 

Ao smiled and followed her. The second she shut the door Mei pinned him to the bed and mounted him, "Ao, I want you." She said gripping harder onto his haori. Ao nodded. 

Again no matter how ridiculous her requests were he always fulfilled them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my eye's are currently burning at the moment so if the story sounded a bit off, it's because of my fucking eyes.:D Anyways I really hoped you liked it!


End file.
